Crossing Fates On The Ship Of Dreams
by Chrystalize198
Summary: In 1912 The Maiden Voyage Of The Titanic is made. Two Different Souls Meet, United Through Destiny. Denied By Society. but Woven Together By Fate. Forced To Realize The Turmoils Of Destiny.
1. Prolouge

**A/N- I've been thinking about this story for a long time so enjoy. I know people have done it before. I just want to see what I can do with this story I have a lot of ideas for it.**

Prologue

"Just hold on for me please just hold on!" The pain ripped through my soul, the crashing waves freezing me. I gasped looking up to see his face. The sky burst with colors then, fire embers blazing the air slowing fading into the black of the sky; screams surrounded us, agony and despair all around. He was glorious; I could see the pain and exhaustion in his face. His jaw was tight, the same way he looked when we met. I wanted to memorize him, remember him before it was too late. My tears melted into the water, sobs shook my core, my heart shattering, crumbling into oblivion. His eyes, the only thing I can hold onto, the only reason for me to live. My will to live solely depending on him, the fact I loved him more than I can imagine. After everything my life meant nothing to me, but his life, his life was more precious; so no decision was made really. I had to go so he could live, to save him I had to leave him.

"I can't, I-I-I can't. It's too cold."

"Bella, don't! Please don't hold on please don't. I-I…"

I was gone.

Destiny is something I never believed in. I didn't believe in love, I didn't believe in miracles, or fairy-tales. I wasn't a princess and there was no prince. The Grimm Brothers were dream catchers, and liars who benefited from gullible minds. But as I drifted off, I couldn't help but think. _Bella Swan, you are such a fool, because you're now a dream catcher._


	2. Prison Ship

**A/N- Enjoy this Chapter.**

_Date: April 10__th,__ 1912, Southampton, England._

Bella

"Darling, can you straighten up, put your head up and put your arms out. For once can you not be so difficult. Elizabeth is trying to fit you for your wedding dress, show some excitement my dear." Excitement, for a dress I may not even need anytime soon, if I had my way. My mother Renee is an optimist; a pessimistic, insensitive, social climbing optimist with the ability to ignore her daughter's utter dissatisfaction with everything she is.

"Renee, leave her be. It will be my end if I were to see my daughter married off to some man who doesn't deserve her. Elizabeth you are relieved of your duties." A man's voice said from the doorway. I turned smiling to see my savior in the form of my father, Charles. He walked into the room as distinguished as my father can be. Simplicity in the fullest, just crisp white shirt and his trousers cuffed to ankle-length and creased.

"Those corsets," he gestured, walking towards me. "Nasty things, you women go through so much pain for such ridiculous reasons." My father chuckled kissing me on the cheek and grinned towards my mother as she huffed angrily, dismissing Elizabeth to the corner of the room. My father ignored her little tantrum and proceeded to sit down lighting his cigar, inhaling then letting out puffs of smoke. I loved the smell of tobacco, it reminded me so much off my father; I wondered wryly how he would respond if I asked for a drag of his cigar.

He would probably laugh; my mother would die.

"Smile Renee, wrinkles can form easily; you don't want to go to the Americas giving England women a bad name now would you." my father teased. She chose to ignore my father, and looked to me.

"Well Isabella, get dressed. If we are to arrive before the ship's departure I suggest you hurry. I have many prized possessions that need to be loaded and it will take some time I'm sure." She smiled pleasantly and left the room without another word. The moment the door closed my father and I laughed. "It was either her or some other retched wench. I don't regret it one bit though, I have a beautiful daughter as the result," My father stood and smiled his familiar smile, "Now listen to your mother and get ready. Unfortunately she's right; we won't want to be late."

With that he left; the ghost of his chuckle dragging behind him. Elizabeth hurriedly came towards me assisting in tightening my corset. I winced every so often at a particular pull, but all in all I pulled through it. With my dress on, hat in hand, white gloves placed; I was ready to go. Ready to face what can only be described as the beginning of my prison sentence.

Edward's Point of View

The loud whistle sounded through the air; jump starting my heart and sending it into a quick sprint. I hated this ship, I hated that I had to leave my home, and I hated my father at this very moment. "Glad to see you're awake; come, let Emmett handle the luggage." He exited the car; I quickly followed him in a last ditch attempt to stay.

"Carlisle, whatever you want from me I'll give it to you, just don't make me go on that ship; I beg of you, have a heart."

Carlisle chuckled patting my shoulder, "Apparently I don't have one because you're coming, whether it's willingly," he looked towards my brother Emmett slyly, "or by force." I glanced towards Emmett to see him conspicuously flexing his arms setting off the giggles of 3 young maids as they passed. He smiled a dimpled smile and shrugged, turning around to continue telling the ship hand where to unload our luggage.

I scowled. "Oh Edward, stop being such a Brat," My little sister Alice, glided towards me, a bright smile splayed across her tiny porcelain face. "I wonder about you sometimes." She smirked and left to speak to the ship hand as well, her bags were to be held with the highest of care. I ignored her comment and continued,

"I'm not a child Carlisle, just give me a chance. I'll work from England, I'll do anything; just let me stay here." My pleas were being heard on deaf ears as Carlisle was looking towards my mother stepping out of the carriage. He hurried towards to her grasping her hand and kissing it gently. Her smile was brilliant and I couldn't help but smirk as she gave a teasing look.

"Still trying to stay aren't you," she said knowingly. She appraised the ship and sighed, "Quite frankly I'm not too excited about the trip itself. Ships, horrid things they are, sinking here and there; but what's life without a little adventure." She smiled, lightly touching my cheek and walking towards Alice.

I gave up my ploy to stay. After the many months of begging and pleading I was still going to the Americas and there was nothing left for me to do. I pinched the bridge of my nose sighing in defeat and looked towards the ship. It was, in fact, glorious. Being its maiden voyage it was fresh and ready to explore, setting out to take to me to what I can only describe as purgatory. I wanted to stay in England and oversee the production of my father's automobile factory. Yet Carlisle believed that there was more in the Americas, he was in contact with an American business man named Henry Ford. With past events and hardships he believed that the possible financial investment, moving the family to America would be the best.

"New surroundings help the soul," Alice would constantly remind me. I would pull one of her long curls as she leaned over my shoulder kissing my cheek. I couldn't help but hope what she said was true, yet I couldn't help feeling like an animal being caged. My prison simply had better furnishing.

Mystery Point of View

"Please sir, have mercy. Please!" she whimpered with her eyes glassy with tear spilling violently from her eyes. It didn't sadden me, in fact, I relished in her pain. Her body trembled in my hands and blood flowed with a new vigor through her veins. I smelled her again, _Delicious._ She was sobbing by this point, she knew she was going to die and how cruel would I be to lie to such a beautiful girl. Her ruby lips, so inviting, so enchanting. Just one kiss wouldn't harm, I leaned forward capturing her eyes. Of course she would succumb to my stare; it's all she can do. Succumb to my will, to her desire. They were weak to me, so I'm only obliged to use them to my will. With a measured slowness I came closer to her lips, "Please, spare me," she shrieked, I smiled. "My dear, I am sparing you." She relaxed into me, but just for a moment. I kissed her lips, satisfied by the intense warmth. I tasted her tears, the salt teasing my tongue. I moved back again, looking into her gray eyes. She pleaded silently with them, hope still apparent. I smiled again as I sunk my teeth in her lips, dragging the luxurious liquid into my mouth, making the beast in me shake with ecstasy.

When she finally stopped and her body went limp; I opened my eyes and threw the corpse aside. My thirst was quenched and her blood dripped from my lip, a sweet torture. And in an instant her blood meant nothing as the wind flowed my way.

"Oh Isabella darling; why didn't you let Elizabeth pin your hair for you, it hardly looks lady-like on your shoulders."

"Well I'm sorry to displease you mother."

"Isabella, Renee. It's time we go. The Titanic waits for no one."

The family entered their car, and I all but knew who my next pray was. _Hello, Isabella. _


End file.
